


Thunderstorm Fetish

by GoldenSnowflake



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternatively Titled Danny Regrets His Decision To Bang His Arch Nemesis, Angst, Danny's age is undetermined, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vlad is hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnowflake/pseuds/GoldenSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny contemplates his bad decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Fetish

The clap of thunder woke him.

Blue eyes flashing liquid-bright in the darkness, Danny gazed, unseeing, at the molded ceiling far above. The cool stillness of the air hung over him, a stark contrast to the blurry warmth he remembered.

The boy looked at the nightstand, searching for a clock. A ridiculous lamp stared back at him, the only item there.

He rolled his eyes. _Of course_.

A late night, he remembered through the fog; a Friday night. An excuse and then a lie, and a drive that didn’t feel anywhere near as long as it was.

Flickers of memories he’d tried to retain fizzled on the backs of his eyelids when he squeezed them shut: dark, fiery eyes burning into him and making his skin crawl. Anticipation and terror greater than anything he’d felt before. Fangs piercing his fragile skin; the vacuum of silence as his body tried to faint in response. A laugh that chilled him to the bone. Delicious fullness; devastating heat.

The raven-haired boy swallowed thickly as a trickle of warmth weaved its way through his gut.

_Ohhh boy._

He’d dreamt of this far longer than he cared to admit.

Lightning split the darkness, filling the immense room with pictures and sculptures and enough black marble to fill a semi. He was swallowed up in shadows, and a second later the thunder rolled through, heavy enough to rattle the priceless furniture standing guard around him.

The barely audible sound of a long sigh made his senses wake. Tiny firings of his ghost energy reached out, seeking and making contact with equal and opposite force. It felt like the prickle of static off of an old TV, and the hairs rose on the back of his neck as he saw the languid stretch of the other without having to look.

“Are you planning to lament your moral shortcomings all night, Daniel?”

It was exactly what he was trying not to do.

The all-encompassing guilt hovering at the edges of his thoughts surged forward, knotting his stomach and making his chest tighten painfully. He gritted his teeth and let out a long, deep breath.

When nothing but the roar of the skies pouring down over the earth answered, the presence shifted closer. Breath ghosted over his shoulder blades, his neck. The guilt was compounded by a wonderful swell of heat when a strong nose was buried in his disheveled hair.

“Get off of me.”

The nuzzling stopped. Goosebumps rippled all over his body when a toothy grin replaced it.

“My dear boy, I don’t think you want me to.”

Danny swallowed thickly, failing to get rid of the dry patch that was quickly forming in his throat. Somewhere between the heady exhaustion and the way his nerve endings prickled in anticipation of more contact, any argument dimmed and faded out.

Lightning illuminated the room, bleaching the hand that had found its way to his stomach and was roaming upward. Eyes fluttered shut, the younger man’s head tilting back. The bellow of the thunder drowned out his moan.

When slender fingers traced the seam of his mouth, pressing into the softness of his bottom lip, he allowed them entry. A second hand sought out and found his crawling skin and became bruising in its possessive hold, covering dully stinging patches of black and blue with the obvious intent of adding to the chaotic pattern. His tongue found the delicate fingertips without his permission. When the lightning again flickered, the eyes drinking in Danny’s expression glowed red.

“Or…” As the rasping voice filled his head, all contact stopped, leaving him fighting the urge to writhe at the absence. “…do you?”

The room lit up again – small stutters of vision that outlined the elegant carvings and ornate draperies and the shaking of his fists that yearned to hold onto something stronger. Danny swallowed again, and this time, the dryness had spread through his entire mouth.

_I don’t._

The roar of the thunder went unheard as he rolled over to find Vlad’s mouth.


End file.
